Crazy Relations
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Al parecer Belarus pretende mantener relaciones con los países. Una historia alternativa de la pequeña Natasha :'D


_: D ! Bueno, he aquí un género habitual en mí, la tragedia (aunque no hay yaoi), pero con un toque más... Fuerte. En este caso aviso de escenas muy fuertes, así que no apto para gente sensible D: En serio. Y eso, quiero avisar con claridad que hay muerte de personaje/s. Al igual que escenas gore. Hacía tiempo que no escribía escenas así, realmente. Me inspiró bastante la canción de Fear Garden de Kagamine Rin. Si no te gusta el género gore no te recomiendo leerlo. _

_Me salió muy macabro este fic así que xDU Abstengánse de llamarme ¿loca?. e__eU Belarus no es un personaje que tenga muy claro, así que quizá sea el fic muy OOC. Ni idea. Tampoco es que se cuente mucho de ella. También quería contar que el tiempo en el que se cuenta el fic no es el actual, al menos en el actual los países no tienen esa relación. Más bien sería el tiempo en el que se cuenta Hetalia, supongo que por la 2ª Guerra Mundial o así. No quería tampoco documentarme sobre Belarus por todo =_=U _

_Pues ahí va : DU _

* * *

Se miraba frente al espejo, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado acariciaba con los dedos los cabellos color ceniza que, lacios, caían por sus hombros como cortinas hasta llegar a su cintura.

El espejo de bordes dorados donde se reflejaba estaba picado por varias zonas. Era viejo y aunque no estaba sucio, estaba tan rayado y desgastado del tiempo que no podían verse mucho los detalles en él.

Aún así, podía ver su apariencia cada día, podía peinarse ante él. No quería que su azulado lazo estuviera torcido, o que tuviera algo indecente en el rostro. Debía estar hermosa ante el resto, y por ello sonreía a su reflejo intentando mostrar toda la inocencia que fuera posible.

Se alzó y se dirigió a la puerta mientras con las manos se aplastaba la falda del vestido. No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarse con Lituania.

- Natasha…-le llamó al ver como ésta no prestaba atención a su presencia y bajaba las escaleras sin dirigirle la mirada. Volteó la cabeza hacia él.- Escucha, ¿Es cierto que hoy has quedado… con América?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida de que éste supiera un dato así. Con las adaptaciones de las nuevas tecnologías los rumores políticos entre naciones se fisgoneaban demasiado rápido.

- Sí, es cierto, ¿hay algún problema?-respondió. Preguntándose si su hermano sabría sobre eso y, si fuera así, si le desagradaría.

Lituania agarró con más fuerza los libros que llevaba en las manos y achicó los ojos. Antes de negar con la cabeza cerró los ojos con fuerza, después desvió la mirada.

Sin despedirse, Natasha bajó el último escalón y salió de la casa. Lituania merodeaba siempre por la mansión de Rusia y aunque no era su casa tampoco, era distinto ya que no tenía relación fraternal con él como ella. Sabía que simplemente era un sirviente más, pero a diferencia del resto, él le conseguía molestar.

La cita con América era simple. No tenía otro objetivo más que el de mejorar la relación entre ambos países. Al menos era eso lo que había escrito en su petición y se puso muy contenta al ver que Alfred la había aceptado con rotundidad.

De esa forma, poniéndose un elegante vestido de color blanco con un chal negro como abrigo, bajó de la avión que aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. El chico le había pedido que viajara ella ya que detestaba el frío, así que no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.

El muchacho rubio de ojos azules le esperaba allí mismo, con una agradable sonrisa.

- Bielorrusia, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.-se le acercó con intención de besar sus mejillas.

Se inclinó hacia delante con la barbilla en alto para que lo hiciera, tras eso rodó los ojos hacia un lado. Sí, la última vez que se vieron seguramente debió ser en una guerra o en algún momento trágico. Entrecerró los ojos como dos rajillas y le asesinó con la mirada.

- eh…-Alfred echó la cabeza hacia atrás levemente ante eso.-Bueno, marchemos a comer algo entonces, y a hablar de algo, ¿te parece?

Sin borrar la sonrisa hizo ademán de marchar hacia delante, indicándole con las manos que le siguiera. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le obedeció.

Natasha volvió a casa tarde. Como la diferencia horaria era tan diferente volvió prácticamente al amanecer. A pesar de no haber dormido ni siquiera en el viaje, se sentía sin sueño.

Por desgracia suya, a pesar de la hora, se volvió a encontrar con Lituania.

- Oh… ¡Natasha!-volvió a llamarla.

Se volteó con rapidez intranquila. El joven estaba cerca, fijándose bien le señaló la manga con el dedo con gesto dudoso.

- Tengo prisa, me marcho a la cama.-dijo antes de que pudiera decir más.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó.

- Ah…-suspiró el castaño encogiéndose de hombros y con un mohín de tristeza.-la mancha de tomate de tu ropa…-susurró para sí mismo sabiendo que Natasha no le escuchaba ya que ya marchaba lejos por el pasillo.

- ¿Te parece bien un té con un pastel?-le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón del frente.

- Me parece bien.-respondió ella sentándose también.

Ante eso el mayordomo se alejó dejándoles solos.

Esta vez Natasha estaba frente al rubio inglés, aquel joven de peculiares cejas y semblante serio. No había tenido ni que pedir la cita, él al saber lo del americano había sido él quien la había pedido. Intereses por medio seguramente eran lo que le habían movido, pero no le importaba.

- Si te soy sincero, me enteré de tu cita con Alfred, y…-empezó a decir éste- no sé, pensé entonces que estarías abierta a los demás países también.

- Claro.-asintió enseguida ella con su gélida mirada.

Incluso era mucho más fría que el inglés, lo que provocaba que éste se sintiera intimidado.

- Bueno, la verdad no me gusta mucho visitar lugares y moverme de un lado a otro. Lo veo sofocante, así que espero que no te moleste hablar sobre las cosas aquí en la sala.

- No, no me molesta. Es agradable…-le confesó ella ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Una vez llegó el té junto al pastel, Natasha bebió de él y comenzó una conversación con éste de lo más normal y tranquila. Era más relajante que el americano y le agradaba más por esa razón. Al final, surgió la pregunta que se esperaba desde un principio:

- Y bueno, ¿De qué hablasteis Alfred y tú? No quiero meterme en asuntos ajenos…-se excusó enseguida.- Es sólo pura curiosidad.

Pura curiosidad que podían ser celos, envidia, o simple avaricia por quererlo todo antes que el americano.

- de varias cosas en general, no fue una conversación realmente importante.-aclaró enseguida la chica y se alzó del asiento.-veo que ese es el motivo porque el se me ha traído hasta aquí. No me siento para nada cómoda al saberlo, así que sino es molestia, me marcho…

No continuó porque Arthur también se levantó alarmado, frunciendo el ceño.

- No…-quizás quiso negar las palabras de Natasha, pero debían ser puras verdades porque fue incapaz.-No quiero que te marches así.

- No, yo tampoco quiero.-confesó ella agachando la mirada con seriedad.

Arthur se acercó hasta ella y posó con suavidad las manos sobre su hombro.

- Simplemente quería amigarme contigo.-le sonrió agachando algo el rostro para que ambas miradas se encontraran.

Fue entonces cuando Natasha se aupó apoyándose en los dedos de los pies y besó sus labios.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que hice con América?-le preguntó despegando los labios y quedándose cerca de él.

El otro le miró con el ceño fruncido confuso. No pudo responder ya que ella le besó de nuevo al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un repugnante sonido. Fue entonces cuando Arthur se apartó de ella abriendo la boca de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es lo que…

La mirada del inglés rodó hasta bajo para clavarse, temblorosa, en el cuchillo que tenía incrustado en un costado. En su rostro se dibujó una mueca de puro dolor cuando los dedos de Natasha aferraron ese cuchillo penetrándolo más hacia el fondo.

- ¿Por qué…?-preguntó con la respiración jadeante.

Era lógico que el cuerpo de éste terminara desplomándose en el suelo perdiendo la fuerza. La muchacha no se inmutó por eso, ni tampoco por la sangre que empezaba a impregnarle las prendas. Ella sólo se acuclilló a su lado, observando como la palidez en él aumentaba y como el charco de sangre de su estómago crecía.

Había en ella una sonrisa que había ocultado desde el principio. Una sonrisa llena de locura que parecía más bien una mueca demoníaca.

- Esto es divertido…-empezó a reír de forma infantil mientras movía el cuchillo con esfuerzo perforando más el agujero del estómago.-esto es muy divertido…

No importó ver la muerte de Inglaterra, ni mucho menos. Sacó el cuchillo de ahí resonando en la habitación, ahora vacía excepto ella, el sonido de succión. Lo volvió a dejar en el plato, partiendo el pastel que es lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio y manchándole de sangre junto al recipiente.

- hasta otra, Inglaterra.-se despidió tiernamente la pequeña mientras salía de la habitación lamiendo sus dedos ensangrentados y dirigiendo una última mirada al cuerpo desvanecido.

No se tardó en divulgar las muertes. Tanto la de Inglaterra como la de América. La de Alfred había conseguido que se ocultara mucho más tiempo pues lo había matado en una callejuela. Y lo escondió bien de las presencias, incluso le asombró que descubrieran el cuerpo que había machacado mucho más que el inglés, troceándolo hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

Y eso, sin duda, no conllevó a otra cosa que juzgarle culpable. Ambos cuerpos habían muerto tras su visita, misteriosamente. Su inocencia era poco probable.

- P-pero… yo soy inocente.-decía ante la mirada de los demás desbordando lágrimas con angustia.- Soy inocente… de verdad…

No había pruebas. No había testigos. Natasha estaba tan convencida de que ella no había matado a nadie que los demás terminaron creyéndola. Aún así su vigilancia se volvió constante y encerrándole en un cuarto por mucho tiempo esperaron poder mostrar su "inocencia" de alguna forma.

Alguien llamó a la habitación.

- Voy a pasar…-susurró una conocida voz.

Natasha se acomodó en la cama, quedando de rodillas sobre ella. Vestía un largo camisón blanco, con las mangas más largas que sus brazos, ocultando sus manos. Miró a Lituania que era quien había llamado.

- ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó con aquel gesto preocupado de siempre.

- Bien, no se está tan mal aquí dentro.-mintió un poco mientras miraba la bandeja con la comida que le dejaron ayer pero que aún no había probado.-Toris, ¿Tú me crees?

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Quizá fue eso lo que mostró sorpresa al chico, o la pregunta misma, quién sabía.

- … Claro que te creo.-terminó diciendo con la cabeza gacha. Él no había dicho nunca a nadie sobre la mancha de su vestido aquella noche. Sabía que… posiblemente no debía ser tomate, pero eso nadie podía confirmarlo. Debía tratarse del único testigo, un testigo que ni siquiera Natasha sería consciente que existiera. No iba a decir palabra, iba a defenderla aunque fuera una asesina.-Pronto te dejarán libre.-dijo por último.

Le abrazó. Inclinándose hacia delante, la joven le abrazó con dulzura, enterrando el rostro en su hombro y encogiendo su cuerpo. Sofocaba, con peligro de soltar varias lágrimas.

No era justo que le encerraran, nadie era quien para hacer eso. Tampoco veía razonable que un doctor le visitara, y menos aún que estuviera obligada a tomar pastillas. Una noche, sin pensarlo más, salió por la ventana. Era un primer piso, pero los matorrales de abajo y las sabanas le ayudaron bastante. Nadie imaginaba que sería capaz de eso, así que la seguridad por los jardines y alrededores de la casa no existía.

Sin embargo, a las cinco horas se debieron dar cuenta, porque su teléfono empezó a sonar constantemente hasta que no tuvo otra que meter la mano en el bolsillo y cogerlo.

- ¿Quién?...-preguntó con dificultad casi escurriéndosele el aparato.

- ¿N-Natasha? ¿No estás en la habitación?

No era ni Toris ni su hermano. Era Ucrania. Su hermana también había sido una de las personas que más preocupadas habían estado esos días.

- Sí, soy yo. Si es posible, ¿Me puedes llamar luego? Ahora estoy ocupada.

No hizo falta escuchar respuesta, ella mismo colgó. Y al hacerlo, arrojó el aparato al suelo con violencia sabiendo que luego no serviría. La pantalla y las teclas se habían llenado de sangre, dejando un rastro de ella por el suelo junto a éste.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Nadie le respondió. El sujeto de cabello largo y moreno yacía en el suelo, debajo de ella, la cual se sentaba sobre sus rodillas. Estaba vivo, su respiración dificultosa y sus manos temblando lo delataban. Aún así, parecía estar más muerto que con vida, debía faltar poco para quebrarse el hilo de ésta.

- Ahhh… Sí.-fingió recordar de forma juguetona la chica mientras cogía el cuchillo que reposaba en el suelo. Sonrió mientras miraba la cara asustadiza de su víctima.- Te estaba abriendo el estómago, "pequeña" China.-los ojos negros del chico le miraban apenas.- ¿Por qué si China es tan grande tú eres tan…

El estómago ya estaba abierto, ella sólo lo volvió a apuñalar con toda la fuerza que pudo usar de sus brazos. Salpicó sangre a los alrededores, estaba creando allí un verdadero matadero.

- … tan pequeño.-continuó la frase sin dejar de sonreír.

Metió las manos entre la sangre y la carne magullada, tocó aquello con los dedos deseando el líquido. Se las llevó después al rostro y se las restregó por completo. Incluso gemía al notar el contacto cálido. Era puro placer aquello.

- Oh… mi cabello.-se arrepintió al mojársele sin querer con toda la sangre que había allí.-Maldito China, bastardo.

Se levantó de encima suya y le propinó un puntapié. Ya estaba muerto, ya no le importaba.

Rodó los ojos molesta, y se dio la vuelta, mientras tarareaba una dulce canción de su infancia. Una canción que le solía cantar su hermano en los días fríos que la nieve golpeaba las ventanas de la casa y se ofrecían calor el uno al otro.

Ya era tan evidente que era la asesina que ni le importó aparecer manchada de esa forma. Que más daba, si total era imposible que le creyeran. Aún así, ella…

- ¡Hermana!-sollozó al ver a Ucrania y la abrazó sin dejar de llorar. Estaba toda manchada de sangre así que no reparó que la mancharía también.

- N-natasha…-murmuró la otra nerviosa.

La relación de ambas no era en absoluto buena. Eran desconocidas a pesar de ser hermanas, pero ahora que todo eso sucedía Ucrania se preocupaba de verdad por ella. No sentía agradecimiento alguno por un afecto que jamás había sentido pero necesitaba desahogar sus lágrimas con alguien y eran de las pocas personas que tenía "falsamente" a su lado.

Esta vez las pruebas existían. Pensaba que no tendría escapatoria, pero acudir a la ayuda de Ucrania tuvo su lado positivo. Muy positivo. Entre ella y Toris hicieron lo posible para encubrirla, lo posible quería decir pagar grandes cantidades de dinero entre ambas naciones y sobornar a policías cercanos, testigos que la hubieran visto con la sangre, e incluso a políticos y gente superior que no pretendía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante eso.

Sirvió de mucho llorar. Sirvió tanto que ni el castigo fue presente esa vez.

- jaja…-comenzó a reir una vez se encontraba sola en la habitación. Todo oscuro, la luna en medio de aquella oscura noche era la única que le veía en ese momento, alumbrándola entre la penumbra.-jajaja….

Se llevó las manos al rostro. Su plan estaba funcionando tan bien que ni ella mismo se lo creía. Todos eran estúpidos, todos.

Pasó un tiempo, y tanto las muertes como la noticia de su "locura" fueron propagadas a cualquier rincón del mundo.

- últimamente está habiendo un gran alboroto entre los asiáticos.-anunció con una tenue voz.

- Obvio, la muerte de China ha sido un duro golpe, como… para nosotros la perdida de Inglaterra y América.-le respondió otro.

Francis miró a su compañero armando un mohín de dolor y preocupación. Sabía que al igual que él, Antonio estaba desconcertado. Todo el afecto que sentían por aquellos países había sido muy grande, perderlos había sido un duro golpe. Además, eran naciones, no personas corrientes. Era más allá de una muerte normal, era la muerte del alma de un país y eso afectaría gravemente la situación mundial.

- Ah… Si soy sincero tengo un miedo terrible.-terminó diciendo el rubio que reposaba de pie junto a los ventanales, posando una mano sobre el cristal y mirando la noche.- A parte de sentir una gran pena, claro.

No era mentira, él había llorado delante de todos de las miles formas posibles y no estaba en absoluto avergonzado de ello. Él había amado profundamente a Inglaterra y a América.

- Ya, al menos "ella" está detenida, ¿cierto?-Antonio estaba sentado en el sillón, mirándole y con una taza de zumo en la mano. Él mostraba la misma pena que el francés, sin duda.

- No creas, todo está tan…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe contra el cristal. Francis dio un brinco mientras se alejaba de él y lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados.

Ver aquella escena fue tan impactante que dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia Antonio por si era verdad lo que veían sus ojos. No podía ser cierto que lo que acababa de golpear el cristal fuera el cuerpo muerto de Canadá. No podía ser cierto que el rubio hermano del americano se les presentara ahora en el suelo, al otro lado del ventanal, después de haberse escurrido contra éste, dejando un camino de sangre en él.

Francis enseguida apartó la mirada de aquello, sintiendo ganas de vomitar al ver visto al muerto.

- ¿Qué es lo que…

Ni podía comprender que ahora eran ellos dos los que estaban en peligro de muerte. Si el cuerpo de Matthew estaba ahí sólo podía significar algo.

Antonio se había levantado ya del sillón, aterrorizado como él pero sin apartar la mirada del chico muerto como si fuera un títere de mentira o todo fuera parte de una actuación.

Las luces de la mansión francesa se apagaron peligrosamente, llevando a estos a la oscuridad de la noche.

- ¡Francis!-le llamó Antonio aún más asustado yendo hacia él.

- Está loca…-susurró el rubio que miraba todas las puertas de la habitación temiéndose verla a ésta por alguna de ellas.- Ha apagado las luces de la casa, nos va a matar…-titubeó con una voz temblorosa como su cuerpo.

Sus piernas flaquearon y terminó vomitando. Antonio le intentó sostener con la poca fuerza que conseguía tener en ese momento. Era paradójico que dos hombres tuvieran miedo de una muchacha.

Se les encogió el corazón cuando ambos empezaron a escuchar la voz de una niña canturreando algo.

- Ya está aquí…-decía con una melodía algo tétrica.- Ella ya está aquí…-parecía el himno de alguna escuela infantil.

Le acompañaba un sonido metálico. La joven se les apareció, arrastrando el cuchillo por la pared. Les sonreía como si viniera de vista.

- ¿Qué tal?-preguntó con una delicada voz.

- Antonio… El cajón… Saca la pistola…-jadeó Francis como le fue posible intentando levantarse del suelo y limpiándose la boca con el puño.

Ya aquello había llegado a su límite. Ver aquel escenario sangriento por los demás obligó a que se tomara cartas al asunto. Fue caótico ver por el resto de las naciones a Antonio y a Francis muertos. No habían tenido oportunidad de sobrevivir, la muchacha había ido aquella vez más preparada que las otras veces. Los dos jóvenes presentaban daños de haber sido mutilados por una pistola.

Natasha fue internada en un sanatorio de Bielorrusia. Al principio la mantenían inmovilizada con una camisa de fuerza pero con los años le permitieron estar en habitaciones cerradas, sin ventana alguna. Ella solía dibujar, leer libros, a veces también tenía oportunidad de recibir visitas.

Quien seguían visitándole con frecuencia eran Lituania y Ucrania. En especial el primero.

- Según han dicho los médicos, tienes un trastorno de personalidad.-le comentó una vez el chico apoyando con suavidad una mano sobre su hombro.-No te preocupes, puedes superarlo. Yo lo sé.-Había confianza en su mirada.-Con medicamentos y esfuerzo, podrás superar esto, Natasha.

La chica alzó la mirada hacia él. No la dirigía a sus ojos, sino a un punto cualquiera de su rostro.

- Claro que sí.-le apoyó ella volviendo a mirar el dibujo que hacía sobre la mesa pequeña.

Y no se hizo presencia de ningún acto agresivo o sádico por su parte en todos aquellos años. Es más, la conducta amable y agradable de Natasha infundía a los doctores y psicólogos más seguridad de que sus proyectos y experimentos con ella estaban funcionando.

Todo podía tener cura. Natasha podía superar aquello forjando una nueva vida, siendo diferente. Ella había jurado serlo y luchar por ello.

Y así fue, volvió a casa y volvió a empezar la vida normal. Incluso, podía comenzar una vida amorosa.

- Siempre te he amado, Natasha.-se confesó Toris un día en el que él y ella estaban solos en la cocina, preparando la comida tal como si fueran dos recién casados.

El joven con cuidado de ser respetuoso con ella se acercó tan sólo un poco, alzando los brazos para que fuera a él.

Sonrió.

- En realidad, siempre estuviste a mi lado apoyándome…-balbuceó ésta ladeando la cabeza, melancólica recordando lo cruel que había sido con él.- Quiero amarte también.

Dio dos pasos hacia él. Toris lo abrazó, apretándole contra ella y suspirando amorosamente.

- Ah, Natasha soy muy feliz.-confesó él con alegría. Quiso besar sus labios así que volteó el rostro hacia ella y se acercó lentamente.-¿Harías una vida conmigo? ¿Los dos juntos?-susurró cerrando los ojos.

Tembló al escuchar aquello último. Su mano realmente tembló por primera vez en su vida.

- ¿Q-qué sucede? –preguntó él confuso al notar el temblor. Abrió los ojos y se asustó bastante al verla llorando.- ¿He dicho algo que te haya lastimado?

La mano que había temblado dejó de hacerlo, y terminó clavándole el puñal que había estado detrás de él todo el tiempo. Natasha seguía llorando, observando el rostro de Lituania sin ninguna sorpresa pero sí con mucho dolor.

- Muere…-balbuceó ella apartando el arma de su espalda y clavándola rápidamente en su corazón para que la muerte fuera, a diferencia del resto, rápida y sin dolor.

Vio caer el cuerpo del joven al suelo y se llevó las manos al rostro, ocultando sus ojos llorosos, con el puñal que goteaba aún agarrándolo.

- Tú… Seguro que tú les dijiste que era una asesina…No me quieres en verdad… Nadie me quiere… Nadie está a mi lado… Nadie… Excepto mi hermano… Nadie va a quererme…

Se limpió las lágrimas y no se atrevió a mirar al cuerpo al irse.

- … A nadie le he importado…-seguía balbuceándose así misma con la mirada perdida. Sus piernas caminaban, pero no sabía donde.-… Nadie me ha amado excepto…

Paró de andar al ver aquella figura ante la puerta. Ivan acababa de entrar en casa, le miraba sorprendido. Lo primero que hizo él fue sonreírle tontamente, como si nada de alrededor importara.

Natasha soltó el puñal, creando así un estridente sonido metálico al caer, y fue hacia él para abrazarle. Éste se dejó abrazar, armando una mueca entre miedo y sorpresa.

- N-natasha…-le llamó acariciándole el cabello- cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad?

- Hermanito… Aún me falta… Aún no he vengado cada país que se negó a ser uno contigo… Aún faltan muchos en mi lista guardada en el cajón, lo siento.-se disculpaba ésta escondiendo el rostro en la gabardina grisácea de éste, fría aún del exterior.

Ivan dirigió su mirada al cuchillo ensangrentado y sonrió.

- No importa, seguro que te has esforzado mucho, ¿verdad?

Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

- mucho, a veces… dolía mucho.-confesó con un hilo de voz.

Éste dejó de acariciar su cabello, le agarró de la mano y ando junto a ella. Se agachó para agarrar el arma.

- no te preocupes, ese dolor va acabar pronto. Rusia va a quitarte este dolor…-volteó la cabeza, agachando la mirada para encontrarse con la de la niña y así poder sonreírle.- ¿Verdad que quieres que Rusia acabe con tu dolor? Tu hermano mayor será bueno contigo esta vez....-armó una mueca.- Siempre fue malo huyéndote, pero eso se ha acabado.

Y antes de que muriera, Natasha sonrió. Con toda la felicidad del mundo, murió sonriendo. Ella realmente se sintió feliz en los últimos momentos de su vida. Quizá sólo habría encontrado así la felicidad. Se debía poner un final a aquello, y sólo Ivan habría sido capaz de hacerlo.


End file.
